Guess That Cat!
by mallowmelting
Summary: —HIATUS— New poems are posted every Sunday! Rules are in the first chapter.
1. Rules

**How It Works:**

\- One new poem will be posted at a time, unless I make an exception.

\- Readers can guess which Warriors character the poem is about either by reviewing or PM-ing me, Perilheart. If you choose to review your answer, the review must be posted on the chapter of its respective poem.

\- Poems will be posted on Sundays. Readers have one week – that's 7 days – to guess which character the poem is about. Guessing closes at 11:59:59 PM PST on Saturdays, unless I make an exception.

\- The first person to correctly guess the character will be notified by me by PM and they will get to choose the cat the next poem will be about.

\- This kind of goes without saying, but the winner will not be allowed to guess for their prize poem. So, nobody can win twice in a row. No exceptions.

\- If no one guesses correctly after one week, I or Ivypool2005 will choose the subject of the next poem. Or if you ask me really nicely, I might let you choose the character. But you'll have to be really nice. :):):)

\- I'll notify you all by A/N if I've made an exception on that chapter.

\- If something should come up that I can't post the next week, I'll write a notice to let you all know.

\- This isn't just a contest! I'm open to any constructive criticism you might have about my poems.

 **Rules:**

\- All characters submitted by winners must be canon. I will not write poems about any OCs.

\- When answering, spelling does count. I understand the struggles of autocorrect, so I don't mind if you spell Dovewing "dove wing" but I will not accept incorrectly spelled names like "davewing" or anything like that.

\- Using the Internet to get your answer is cheating. I have no way of telling whether you used the Internet or not, but I hope that you'll be a decent person and not use the Internet. All guesses must come from your brain or the books.

\- I'm not requiring you to have an account to guess, but you must get an account if you want to be eligible to win. So, I strongly recommend you get an account if you don't have one already.

\- _NO SPAM_. Don't PM me over and over again guessing random cats in the hopes that you'll get lucky. If you do it once, you'll get a warning. If you do it twice, I'll no longer consider your answers as valid even if they are right. _DON'T CROSS ME_.

* * *

These rules may change at any time without warning. It's up to you to stay up to date on the changes.


	2. Poem 1

This poem was suggested by **Ivypool2005**. Whoever is the first to guess correctly which Warriors character this poem is about, gets to choose the character for next week's poem.

A/N: Seeing as I'm a big-time How to Train Your Dragon fan, I just HAD to put a little HTTYD reference in here. If you catch the reference within the allotted week and either review or PM me the line(s) that contain the reference and a correct explanation, you get a shoutout next week and bragging rights as a well-rounded reader! I'll often be dropping little references to other fandoms in my poems, and there'll be (albeit small) prizes for catching each one. :)

* * *

She never cared about destiny

Just wanted to serve her Clan

Until her sister rose above

And she took matters into her own hands.

.

She was promised fame and glory

But didn't know the price

Haunted by dreams of starless cats

In a place where it was always night.

.

But soon she saw, she saw the signs

That others could not see

How much would she have to sacrifice?

She wasn't a traitor, but still wasn't free.

.

She felt like she was drowning

Disappearing under ice

But wings of jay took her in his claws

And taught her how to fly.

.

When the final battle came around

She knew who could offer more

She had nothing, nothing at all to show

But everything to fight for.


	3. Poem 2

Answer to Poem #1: **Ivypool**

 **Foxtail of StormClan** was the first person to guess last week's poem correctly. Good job to everyone who guessed right, which was actually everybody who reviewed this, which should really be a sign I need to make my poems harder. :)

Whoever is the first to guess correctly which Warriors character this poem is about, gets to choose the character for next week's poem.

Also, no one guessed the HTTYD reference in last week's poem, so I'll reveal it here. The line was "She had nothing, nothing at all to show / But everything to fight for." This is a reference to the blurb for Book 12, _How to Fight a Dragon's Fury_ , which states, "The Doomsday of Yule has arrived, and the future of dragonkind lies in the hands of one boy with nothing to show, but everything to fight for." Don't worry if you had no idea, it was pretty hard. Here's Poem #2!

* * *

Kits are a blessing, everyone says

But how can it be true?

My kin were taken in their first moon

And mother's heart was ripped in two.

.

One should rejoice, our leaders say

When a kit takes its first breath.

But how can one rejoice, I think,

If its breath is stolen when it starves to death?

.

This is why I cannot love.

I'm afraid my kits will be snatched away.

And so I must keep my distance

So I won't cry if they cannot stay.

.

At the end of my long life, I suppose

I could have tried a little harder.

I could have loved them, no matter the pain

I could have been a better father.


	4. Poem 3

Answer to Poem #2: **Spiderleg**

 **Malicefoxspirit** was the first person to guess last week's poem correctly. Whoever you are, congratulations, but as you were a guest user and didn't get back to me in time, I wasn't able to take a suggestion from you. I've made a new rule that if you review as a guest user and you don't have an account, and you win, I'll tell you and you have the rest of the week to create an account so we can PM.

It's really late, and I'm really tired, so this week's Poem #3 was pre-written by not me but waterfallphoenix. A loooooong time ago. As in, three years ago. And btw, it's REALLY HARD. I'll be surprised if anyone gets it right. And waterfallphoenix, I added some punctuation and changed it a little from your original. I hope you don't mind. :)

Also . . . another Easter Egg in this poem! I added a two-line reference to Anne McAffrey's _Dragonriders of Pern_ series, but it's NOT FROM THE MAIN TRILOGY. Shoutout to anyone who can find it!

* * *

Gone, but not gone

Dead, but alive

Spirits in the sky

Watching us

Guiding us

Giving light when there is no moon.

I never see them,

I never hear them,

I cannot scent them,

I can never touch them,

I dream, yet I do not dream

Not of what I should be dreaming of.

I am not guided

I am not watched

I try to believe

But I will never believe

I can never believe . . .

I am alone.

The only one without these spirits.

Even in my heart, nothing lives

Only the living live.

I feel barely alive

Keeping my secret

I could lose all I know.

I will suffer for it, one day.

I could choose to leave

But I must live for my living

Or else I will die.

One secret

It could destroy me

The stars are just specks of light to me

Nothing more than specks of light

Nothing more


	5. Poem 4

Answer to Poem #3: **Mothwing**

 **Foxtail of StormClan** was the first person to guess last week's poem correctly! However, since Foxtail already won Poem #1, the prize went to **Jerenbee loves Led Zeppelin** , the second-place winner!

No one guessed the Easter Egg. The lines were "But I must live for my living / or else I will die", slightly modified lyrics from Menolly's song about Brekke in _Dragonsinger_ , the second book in the HARPER HALL trilogy.

By the way, fun fact: Poem #3 (waterfallphoenix's poem) was originally titled "Watch Out RiverClan Because I Think Your Medicine Cat Is Going Crazy". ^_^

Here is Poem #4, suggested by Jerenbee loves Led Zeppelin!

* * *

Fire will blaze through the forest

Four Clans will become two

Darkness, air, water and sky

Always be loyal to me and you

Three have the power of stars in their paws

A flaming reed will lend you a clue.

.

This is what those cats see

Signs from prophets all long gone

I laugh at their pitiful, fruitless faith

As false as the darkness before the dawn

For they choose to worship the inconstant stars

Rather than see they must follow the sun.

.

Once a Clan badly wronged me

And they never paid the price

I'll make sure the others pay for them

By destroying all the light in their eyes

I'll start with the cats of shadow

And one by one destroy their lives.


	6. Poem 5

Answer to Poem #3: **Sol**

 **GingertheTiger** was the first person to guess last week's poem correctly!

Just a note: I accidentally labeled last week's poem as Poem #3, and the one before that Poem #2. I've corrected the mistake, but I apologize for any confusion I might have caused.

* * *

She was born fighting for her life

Struggling through storm and strife

The snow beneath was pure and white

And marked with a pelt of darkest night.

.

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the fairest of them all

Kin of your kin will surely be

The key to end all misery.

.

When she learned how she was born

Struggling for life, she was torn

She had no choice but to flee

Below the woods, she could be free.

.

She hid for days or maybe years

But time could not destroy her fears

When poison apple lured her away

She wept to see the light of day.

.

She was born fighting for her life

Struggling through storm and strife

She died in the end to save another

Not too late to forgive her mother.


	7. Poem 6

Answer to Poem #5: **Hollyleaf**

 **Claradreamer** was the first person to guess last week's poem correctly!

Sorry for the long wait, everyone! From now on I'll be updating on a (hopefully) regular basis. Just a note, this poem may be a tad difficult.

* * *

Sometimes I wish I was born like the three:

Accepted, respected, and loved as can be.

If only I wasn't cast aside and disposed of;

If only I'd been born out of love.

.

Yet I know who I am and I know who I'll be:

I'll be a fiercer warrior than any of the three.

My father may hate me, but hate's made me strong;

When I fall down I get up before long.

.

But sometimes I see that there's more I could be.

Bitterness may make a strong enemy,

But love could make a twice-as-strong friend.

But my heart has been broken and never will mend.


	8. Poem 7

Answer to Poem #6: **Breezepelt**

 **GingertheTiger** was the first person to guess last week's poem correctly! But as GingertheTiger has already won, **jurobii** , the second-place winner, has chosen this week's cat.

Sorry I'm late again! Here is Poem #7, brought to you by jurobii!

* * *

A broken path of fallen stars.

A star I thought would light the dark.

A pelt of endless black of crows

Hidden by a layer of snow.

.

Now I must repair this Clan of dust.

Now I don't know who to trust.

Another has destroyed all my hope

A cat of black, like me, and snow.

.

I walk along the water's side.

Maybe I should put aside my pride.

The strange cat, of black and red

Could maybe give us peace again.

.

A ruined path of darkened sun.

A sun I thought would heal everyone.

I made the mistake of trusting twice

Can I trust a third time?

.

The end of the stars is drawing close.

A heart of fire may save our hope.

Is he like those with hearts of crime?

Or can I trust a third time?


	9. Poem 8

Answer to Poem #7: **Blackstar**

 **Cloudjumper Kat** was the first person to guess last week's poem correctly!

Here is Poem #8! Enjoy!

* * *

Today, I leave all behind -

and in my wake lies a legacy.

Not just a warrior, but a father too -

but will my kits remember me?

.

I travel into the forest dark

alongside four Clans made two.

Lion and tiger will meet in battle,

but others will give their lives too.

.

I know today I will take my last breath.

I know today I will face my own death.

But I am old, and my life has been fine -

today I will die because it is my time.


	10. Poem 9

Answer to Poem #8: **Whitestorm**

 **Braveheart of Shadowclan** was the first person to guess last week's poem correctly!

Sorry for the extra wait, I just had a lot going on this weekend and this week is finals week too URRRGGGGGHHHH FINALS

Here is Poem #9! Finally, it's about a cat who I'm actually excited to write about! This one's a little different from my other poems because parts of it are in free verse.

* * *

She had a fate as bright as day

That shone like the stars above.

She had a fate as bright as day

But never expected to fall in love.

,

Everything was lost in an instant.

Her pride

Her honor

Her Clan

Her kits.

,

There were three

And then there were none.

There were three

And then they were gone.

,

Three kits.

Three warriors.

One for

every love

they took

from her.

,

There were three

And then there were none.

There were none

And she fled and was gone.


	11. Poem 10

Answer to Poem #9: **Mapleshade**

 **SleepyGhosty** was the first person to guess last week's poem correctly!

Alright, I'll admit that I meant for Poem #9 to be tricky. I wrote it so people would think it was Leafpool, but that last stanza subtly referenced _Mapleshade's Vengeance_ where Mapleshade kills one warrior for each of her kits that died.

Well, here's Poem #10! I wasn't too enthusiastic about this at first, but it turned out to be REALLY fun to write! I think this is one of my better ones! :D

* * *

Mother had eyes of deepest blue

and her heart was ripped in two

when Father's pelt of fresh snow

was painted red from claws of bone.

,

Mother had eyes of deepest blue

and she saw her son and knew

to save him she must die certainly

and blue eyes were dulled permanently.

,

Now son carried on eyes of blue,

striking against his pelt's dark hue

and alone without willow or white

he must help his siblings back into the light.

,

Brother had eyes of brightest gold

tarnished into lumps of coal

when his life was taken just like Mother:

he was killed to save another.

,

Brother's gold lives on in a tail

but hidden beneath tears and wails

again, blue eyes must be strong

for Sister now, the sorrel's grief song.

,

Eyes of blue that tried so hard,

eyes of blue forever scarred,

but in the end he couldn't stay

to protect his family another day.


	12. Poem 11

Answer to Poem #10: **Rainwhisker**

 **Roseberrythemedicinecat** was the first person to guess last week's poem correctly!

Sorry I'm a day late, but here's Poem #11!

* * *

I'm rising

rising up into the sky

into the very sun itself.

Its heat is the warmth

the warmth of a mother

that tugs at my fur

and I mewl like a kit again.

,

I'm rising

pulled up by the wings of fate

away from the stone cold of life

and toward

toward the sky's endless hunters.

I reach my paws out

both ways.

,

I'm falling

falling away from this life

and I screech as

stone cold claws pull me down

drag me down

drag me down into the sky

the bright

bright

bright blue sky

and I can't hold on

any longer

and I hear the screams

of those near and those

who are near but should be

far away.

,

I don't want to die like this

My faith torn apart

by these strangers who

think that our world

is inferior to theirs.

,

It swoops

and the last I see

is a golden eye.

A sharp, glowing

golden eye.


	13. Poem 12

Answer to Poem #11: **Swoop of Chestnut Hawk (Swoop)**

 **Song of the Howling Wolves** was the first person to guess last week's poem correctly!

I've made lots of chances for shoutouts on Poem #11. I was in a fandom-y mood when I wrote it, so there are FIVE different fandoms represented in this poem. If you can guess any of the fandoms as well as the line(s) where I referenced them, I'll give you a shoutout next week.

Without further ado, Poem #11!

* * *

Her Clan is a paper town, fragile and frail:

it could be washed away with the flick of a tail.

She is a paper girl all dressed in gray:

she can't see beneath clothes of paper mâché.

,

Her two sons escaped to the hanging tree

where one of them fell and the other ran free.

Strange things did happen there that night

and her son's paper gown gone, she fled in fright.

,

He said, "I'm still the same old me!"

but all the light she could not see

couldn't stop her eyes from betraying her heart:

her heart was of paper, and he was a spark.

,

She relives it always, watches as he crashes

and now she's a pile of girl-shaped ashes.

Now she crashes herself, afraid and alone

in the same paper river that gave her her sons.

,

Maybe now that she is dead and afar

she'll be able to see the fault is not in our stars.

Instead it's our fault if life is not in our favor

because we all chose this life made of paper.


	14. Poem 13

Answer to Poem #12: **Rainflower**

 **Foxtail of StormClan** was the first person to guess last week's poem correctly!

I know, I know, it's been two weeks since I last posted, I'm a horrible person, I've just had a lot going on with other fanfics and you know SCHOOL is kind of getting in the way as well . . .

The last poem had five fandom references. They were, in order:

1\. "Her Clan is a paper town" - Paper Towns

2\. "Her two sons escaped to the hanging tree" - The Hunger Games

3\. "but all the light she could not see" - All the Light We Cannot See

4\. "and now she's a pile of girl-shaped ashes" - The Lunar Chronicles (nobody got this one, but it was a toughie!)

5\. "she'll be able to see the fault is not in our stars" - The Fault In Our Stars

The only person who got 4 out of 5 correct was **waterfallphoenix**. The people who got 3 out of 5 correct were **GingertheTiger** , **Raven that flies at night** , and **LittleGrayOwl**. **Song of the Howling Wolves** got 2 out of 5 correct.

Here is Poem #13, suggested by **Foxtail of StormClan**!

* * *

Revenge is not an emotion.

It is not a state of mind.

It is not a simple need

satisfied by one time.

,

Grief cannot be contained in a sentence.

It cannot be expressed in words.

It is not just the wake of a single life

taken by a songbird.

,

Anyone who has lost anyone

will know what I'm trying to say.

It's as if a starless night has come

without the promise of a new day.

,

The horizon lies within a paw's reach,

but you are blind to see it.

The sun is waiting below the sea,

waiting for you to free it.

,

Cat chases bird up into a tree,

and they fall on heavy wings.

Sticks and stones have broken their bones,

but their words finally let them sing.

,

Grief cannot be contained in a sentence.

Revenge cannot be expressed in words.

Forgiveness is its only remedy,

and for most cats it cannot be heard.


	15. I am off hiatus!

Answer to Poem #13: **Tallstar**

Hello! I am finally off hiatus. The school year has ended so I finally have a spare moment to write. Nobody guessed Poem #13 correctly, so I'm going to do things a bit different this time. No poem today (sorry), but the first person to suggest a cat through review or PM will get a poem written for their cat and posted on Sunday. Have a great day, everyone!


	16. Poem 14

This poem was requested by the contest winner, **It Be Rivy**! This poem may be a little harder than usual (and it's not my best; this one was a bit of a toughie).

* * *

I found it in my bed of moss–

it felt like a thorn in my side.

Bigger than I thought a cat's tooth could grow–

bigger than my kit's stride.

.

In the nursery, it was plain–

gray and devoid of life.

I kept it with me anyway–

it was sharp, after all, like a knife.

.

One season later, under the light of the moon–

I saw my treasure for what it was.

Glowing silver, like battle-scarred fur–

carrying the echoes of warriors' paws.

.

My first battle may not have been my fight–

Like myself, I thought all was black and white–

I had the heart of a warrior and the might–

The harvest moon shone bright that night–

.

The fang I'd carried for three moons full

now carried the faintest glimmer of gold.


End file.
